


A Childhood Friend

by old_anorak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_anorak/pseuds/old_anorak
Summary: This was written in responce to a challenge issued on TSS by Mistress Vamp concerning a teddy bear. It is a bit sad and sappy, but I thought you might like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: Severus Snape is not mine, although I dearly wish he were. He belongs in the Harry Potter universe created by JKR.

 

The box was small, close the to the size of a Muggle shoe box, it was dusty, tattered, old, seemingly forgotten as it lay in the space under the head of Severus Snape’s bed down in the damp, cold dungeons of Hogwarts.

The box was charmed to be unnoticeable, well not actually the box, but the contents therein. 

A long, pale, spidery hand reached under the bed in the darkness, fingertips brushing their way along the dusty stone floor. One finger brushed the bottom edge of the box and a relieved sigh could be heard from above as the fingers found and then hooked over the edge of that old cardboard box.

Severus Snape, Potions Master, dour greasy git, prat, the great bat, and all around snarky bastard, drew the box from beneath his bed in happiness. The damnable house elves hadn’t found it, the charm had worked. He pulled the box up onto the bed where he was snugged down under his duvet in his nightshirt.

Taking a careful look once more around his empty bed chamber, the paranoid man slowly opened the flaps on the box, revealing what lay inside by the light of his wand and hastily muttered ‘Lumos’ spell. 

His normally cold black eyes softened as they fell upon what he held now in his hand, a long ago gift from someone dear to him that had long been missing from his life.

The teddy bear was nearly as old as the man holding it gently; the stuffing was packed unevenly in the threadbare body. One eye was gone, lost years ago in an untold adventure with a lonely little black haired boy.   
Adventuring days were over now for Thaddeus the Bear, Severus had grown up and found other ways of occupying his lonely hours. When Thaddeus wasn’t needed, he rested safely in his box, never far from where his Master slept.

Severus sat the box on the floor beside his bed, tucking his bear in beside him as he did so. It had been a long day for the man, and an even longer evening as he once again tried to stay safe from tormentors. His one and only solace and confidant of his pains and losses was Thaddeus, and Thaddeus always listened intently to the little black haired boy that was still deep within the snarky bastard. 

With long slender fingers, Severus gently traced the outlines of his childhood friend’s almost worn away face, and he smiled slightly to himself as he allowed himself the comfort of memories of a time with no pain. A time when someone had actually loved him and was concerned for him. He closed his beetle black eyes then, clutching Thaddeus close once more. 

A lone tear trickled down the side of Severus’ cheek and into his pillow, as once again Thaddeus went with him into his dreams on a grand adventure. Maybe tonight they would find his Grandmother, and she could tell him once more of the time she gave young Severus a teddy bear named Thaddeus to keep him company.


End file.
